wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./17
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XVII-ty. Zgodnie z opisem Edyty mechanizm składu towarowego był nader zajmujący. Dla mnie stanowiło to żywy dowód, do jakiego stopnia prawidłowo zorganizowane siły robocze mogą powiększyć swoją wydajność. Wpadłem w zachwyt na widok tego, com ujrzał. Wszystko tu pracowało, jak młyn olbrzymi, do którego kosza zsypywane są ustawicznie, z pociągów i okrętów towary, po to tylko, żeby następnie, w miarę potrzeb pół milijona ludzi, wydawać je spożywcom, dobrze zapakowane w beczkach i wiązkach, w funtach i gramach, łokciach i calach. Dr. Leete zażądał ode mnie kilku szczegółów o wymianie towarów za moich czasów i obliczając osiągnięte dzięki dzisiejszym porządkom oszczędności, otrzymał cyfry bajeczne. Powracając do domu, rozmawialiśmy dalej. — Po tem, com widział dzisiaj, coś mi pan mówił i czegom się nauczył, dzięki uprzejmości panny Edyty w składzie prób i wzorów, nabrałem już dość jasnego pojęcia o waszym systemie podziału, oraz o tem, w jaki sposób pozwala on wam obchodzić się bez środka obiegowego, ale bardzobym chciał dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o waszym systemie wytwarzania. Mówiłeś mi pan wogóle, w jaki sposób zaciąganą i zorganizowaną bywa wasza armija przemysłowa, ale kto kieruje jej działalnością? Jakaż władza najwyższa określa, co winno być zrobionem w każdym dziale, tak, iżby wszystkiego było dosyć i by zarazem nie marnowano pracy. Zdaje mi się, iż musi to być dziwnie zawiła i trudna czynność, wymagająca niezwykłych zdolności. — Czy naprawdę tak panu się zdaje?.. — odparł doktór Leete. — Cała rzecz jest tak prosta i opiera się na tak łatwych do zastosowania a zrozumiałych zasadach, że ustanowieni na ten cel w Waszyngtonie urzędnicy, przy zwykłych miernych zdolnościach wykonywają ją z zupełnem zadowoleniem narodu. Machina, którą kierują, jest istotnie ogromną, ale tak logiczna w zasadach swych, tak bezpośrednia i prosta w działaniu, że wszystko odbywa się tu samo i chyba tylko waryjat mógłby jej czynność zakłócić; zgodzi się pan, jak sądzę, z tem po kilku słowach objaśnienia. Ponieważ posiada pan już dość dobre wyobrażenie o naszym systemie podziału, więc zacznijmy od niego. Już za waszych czasów statystycy zdołali dokładnie oznaczyć roczne spożycie perkalu, aksamitu, wełny, mąki, kartofli, masła, trzewików, kapeluszy, parasoli. Ponieważ produkcyja znajdowała się w rękach prywatnych, zatem zupełnie ścisła statystyka sprzedaży była niemożliwą i otrzymywane liczby jedynie zbliżały się do prawdy. Teraz, gdy każda szpilka, wzięta ze składu towarowego, jest wpisana w księgi, wykazy tygodniowego, miesięcznego i rocznego spożycia, prowadzone przez centralny urząd spożywczo-rozdawczy, są bezwarunkowo ścisłe. Na podstawie tych cyfr po uwzględnieniu dążności zniżkowych, oraz pewnych przyczyn szczególnych, mogących oddziałać na popyt, dokonywa się obliczeń z góry na cały rok. Kiedy obliczenia te, z pozostawieniem wolnego miejsca na nieprzewidziany przypadek, zostaną przyjęte przez administracyję ogólną, odpowiedzialność specyjalnego zarządu dla podziału ustaje aż do czasu wydania mu towarów. Mówię tu o obliczeniach, dokonywanych na cały rok, w rzeczywistości jednak, ogarniają one tak długi przeciąg czasu tylko wtedy, gdy idzie o wielkie składy towarów, na których popyt można rachować z pewnością; dla mniejszych zaś gałęzi przemysłu, gdzie wytwory podległe są wahaniom gustu i mody, produkcyja stara się dotrzymać kroku każdorazowemu spożyciu i urzędy spożywczo-rozdzielcze dostarczają wskazówek wciąż nowych na podstawie tygodniowego zapotrzebowania. — Dzisiaj cała dziedzina przemysłu... — ciągnął dalej doktór Leete — rozpada się na dziesięć wielkich wydziałów, z których każdy przedstawia grupę pokrewnych gałęzi przemysłu, każda zaś gałęź posiada znowu biuro drugo-rzędne, mające dokładne wiadomości o gałęzi i o sile wytwórczej, przez nie kontrolowanej, o wytworze chwili obecnej i o środkach powiększenia go. Obliczenia zarządu spożywczo-rozdzielczego po przyjęciu ich przez administracyję, odsyłane bywają, jako obowiązujące, do dziesięciu wydziałów, które rozdają je podwładnym sobie biurom, przedstawiającym gałęzie poszczególne, te zaś wyznaczają ludzi do roboty. Każde biuro odpowiada za powierzone sobie zadanie, odpowiedzialność zaś tę potęguje nadzór głównego zarządu i administracyi ogólnej. Wreszcie biura spożywczo-rozdzielcze nie odbierają żadnego przedmiotu bez dokładnego zbadania jego jakości i dobroci. Dochodzi do tego, że można wyśledzić winowajcę - robotnika nawet w tym razie, jeśli dostarczony produkt okazał się niezdatnym dopiero w ręku spożywcy. Produkcyja istotnych przedmiotów użytku, ma się rozumieć, nie pochlania jeszcze wszystkich wytwórczych sił roboczych. To też, po wyznaczeniu odpowiedniego zastępu pracowników dla każdej gałęzi przemysłu, pozostałą część pracy wydajemy na wytwarzanie kapitału stałego, jak: budowle, machiny, roboty inżynierskie i t. d. — Przychodzi mi na myśl wzgląd jeden, który, jak sądzę, może być przyczyną niezadowolenia.. — rzekłem. — Kto zaręczy, że przy wyłączeniu prywatnego przedsiębiorstwa żądanie przedmiotów, nie odpowiadających powszechnej potrzebie, znajdzie zaspokojenie?.. Władze idąc za głosem większości, mogą nie zwracać uwagi na pojedyncze upodobania tylko dlatego, że większość ich nie podziela... — Byłoby to istotnie okrutną niewolą... — odparł dr. Leete — nieznaną u nas, którym wolność tak samo jest drogą, jak równość i braterstwo. Kiedy poznasz pan lepiej nasz system, zobaczysz, że urzędnicy nasi są faktycznie, nie zaś tylko z imienia narzędziami i sługami narodu. Zarząd nie może samowładnie tamować produkcyi jakiegoś przedmiotu, póki istnieje na niego popyt. Przypuśćmy, że popyt na jakieś wyroby o tyle słabnie, iż wytwarzanie ich staje się bardziej kosztowne; cena ich, naturalnie, musi być odpowiednio podniesioną, lecz dopóki spożywcy chcą płacić, wytwarzanie trwa dalej. Albo jeszcze wyobraźmy, iż żądają jakiegoś wyrobu, jakiego dawniej nie wytwarzano. Jeżeli administracyja wątpi o rzeczywistości popytu, wówczas zbiorowa petycyja ludności, dająca rękojmię pewnego spożycia, nakłania ją do podjęcia produkcyi. Rząd albo większość, któreby dyktowały narodowi albo mniejszości, co mają jeść, pić lub w co się ubierać, jak to, o ile sądzę, rządy amerykańskie robiły za dni pana, uważanoby dzisiaj za anachronizm. Może dawniej istniały silne powody, które zmuszały was do znoszenia tego rodzaju ograniczeń wolności osobistej, ale dzisiaj nie pozwolilibyśmy na coś podobnego. Cieszy mnie to, żeś poruszył tę kwestyję, albowiem daje mi to sposobność wykazania ci, o ile prostszym i skuteczniejszym jest wpływ, wywierany dziś przez obywatela na produkcyję, niżeli to bywało za czasów panowania tak zwanej prywatnej inicyjatywy, którą słusznie można byłoby nazwać jedynie kapitalistyczną, ponieważ zwykły obywatel faktycznie mały brał w niej udział... — Mówisz pan o podnoszeniu ceny artykułów kosztownych. W jaki sposób możecie regulować ją w kraju, gdzie nie ma współzawodnictwa pomiędzy kupującymi i sprzedawcami... — Dzieje się to zupełnie tak samo, jak u was bywało... — odparł dr. Leete. — Sądzisz pan, że to wymaga wyjaśnienia?.. — dodał, widząc w mojej twarzy niedowierzanie. — Dam je panu w krótkości... Koszty pracy, niezbędne do wytworzenia pewnego przedmiotu, były za waszych czasów naturalną podstawą jego ceny, to samo dzieje się i u nas. Dawniej różnice pracy powodowały odpowiednią różnicę w cenach; dziś koszty utrzymania wszystkich robotników są te same i cała różnica zawiera się w liczbie godzin, idących na normalny dzień roboczy w rozmaitych zawodach. Koszt pracy w zawodzie tak trudnym, iż dla ściągnięcia ochotników musiano oznaczyć długość dnia roboczego na godzin cztery, jest dwa razy większy, niż w takiem zajęciu, gdzie ludzie pracują po osiem godzin. Wynik ostateczny co do kosztów pracy jest, jak pan widzisz, zupełnie taki sam, jak gdyby człowiek, pracujący cztery godziny, przy waszym systemie pobierał płacę dwa razy większą, niż inni. Obliczenie to stosowane do pracy w rozmaitych gałęziach rękodzielnictwa, nadaje jej cenę również w stosunku do innych przedmiotów. Obok kosztów wytwarzania i przewożenia, na cenę niektórych towarów wpływa też czynnik rzadkości. Ten czynnik nie gra naturalnie żadnej roli względnie do dóbr powszechnie dla utrzymania niezbędnych i dających się w dostatecznej ilości pomnożyć. Istnieje zawsze pod ręką pewna nadwyżka, przy pomocy której można wyrównywać wahania podaży i popytu nawet w wypadkach nieurodzajów. Ceny produktów zmniejszają się powoli z roku na rok, zaś prawie nigdy się nie podnoszą. Istnieją jednak pewne kategoryje wytworów, z których jedne stale, drugie zaś czasowo nie odpowiadają popytowi. Tak się ma np. rzecz ze świeżemi rybami i nabiałem, należącymi do kategoryi drugiej, oraz wyrobami, które wymagają wielkiej biegłości i rzadkich materyjałów, a należą do pierwszej kategoryi. Jedno, co można tu zrobić, to równoważyć jako tako niedogodność, wynikającą z rzadkości towaru. Czyni się to, podnosząc cenę czasowo, jeżeli brak jest przemijający, albo też, utrzymując ją na pewnej wysokości, jeśli brak jej jest stały. Za waszych czasów wysokie ceny tylko bogatemu pozwalały użycia odpowiednich rzeczy; dziś zaś, gdy wszyscy posiadają równe środki, tylko ci kupują drogi przedmiot, którym on wydaje się szczególnie pożądanym. Dałem wiec teraz panu ogólne pojęcie zarówno o naszym systemie wytwarzania, jak i podziału. Czy znajdujesz pan, że jest on tak złożony, jakeś przypuszczał. Zgodziłem się, że nic nie mogło być bardziej prostego. — Nie skłamię... — ciągnął dr. Leete — twierdząc, ze kierownik jakiegobądź jednego z wielu tysięcy waszych przedsiębiorstw prywatnych, który z niestrudzoną czujnością musiał śledzić wahania rynku, matactwa współzawodników, wypłacalność dłużników, miał do spełnienia daleko cięższe zadanie, niż mężowie w Waszyngtonie, którzy dziś kierują produkcyją całego narodu. Wszystko to, mój przyjacielu, dowodzi nam, o ile łatwiej jest, gdy się zaczyna rzecz prosto, niż gdy się jej ima na opak. Łatwiej jest generałowi, siedzącemu w balonie i ogarniającemu wzrokiem całe pole, prowadzić do zwycięztwa armije milijonową, aniżeli sierżantowi dowodzić plutonem żołnierzy wśród gęstwiny leśnej... — Generałem tej armii, zawierającej w sobie kwiat najlepszych ludzi narodu, musi być jakiś człowiek najprzedniejszy w kraju, większy zapewne, niż sam prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych?.. — Jest nim właśnie prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, albo raczej najważniejszym obowiązkiem prezydenta jest kierownictwo armiją przemysłową... — W jaki sposób obiera się go?.. — zapytałem. — Opisując, jak ważna rolę na wszystkich szczeblach armii przemysłowej gra współubieganie się... — rzekł dr. Leete — zauważyłem, że ci, którzy szczególne położyli zasługi po przebyciu trzech zwykłych rang szeregowca, dochodzą stopnia oficera. Dalej, oprócz pewnej godności pośredniej, w niektórych większych gałęziach przemysłu spostrzegamy jeszcze pewien urząd nowy, a mianowicie generała zawodu, pod którego kontrola bezpośrednią wykonywane są wszystkie roboty w oddzielnym fachu. Dostojnik ten stoi na czele biura narodowego, jako przedstawiciel swojej gałęzi przemysłu i odpowiedzialnym jest za sprawność jej pracowników wobec administracyi. Generał zawodu zajmuje stanowisko świetne, mogące zadowolnić ambicyję większości ludzi, ale ponad tą godnością, którą, używając analogii z waszej epoki, można byłoby przyrównać do stopnia generała dywizyi, czyli generał - majora, jest godność naczelników owych dziesięcin wielkich wydziałów czyli grup zawodów pokrewnych. Zwierzchników tych dziesięciu wielkich działów armii przemysłowej można porównać z waszymi generałami korpusu, czyli generałami lejtnantami, gdyż każdy z nich ma jakich dwunastu do dwudziestu podkomendnych sobie generałów zawodów. Ponad tymi wysokimi urzędnikami, stanowiącymi jak gdyby radę wojenną, znajduje się właśnie wódz naczelny, którym jest prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych. Naczelny generał armii przemysłowej musiał przechodzić przez wszystkie stopnie niższe, poczynając od prostego szeregowca armii przemysłowej. Przypatrzmy się, w jaki sposób on awansuje. Jakem już panu powiedział, każdy z nas przechodzi przez stopnie zastępu pracowniczego do porucznikowstwa na podstawie odznaczeń, notowanych w jego świadectwie pracy. Od stopnia porucznika dochodzi on do superintendentury, t. j. pułkownikowstwa, na podstawie nominacyi z góry, robiącej ścisły wybór pomiędzy najlepszymi kandydatami. General zawodu nadaje stopnie niższe, sam on jednak nie bywa mianowany, lecz obierany przez glosowanie... — Przez głosowanie?.. — zawołałem — czyż nie jest to zabójczem dla karności zawodu, gdy kandydaci usiłują intrygować na swoją korzyść, pomiędzy wyborczmi?.. — Niewątpliwie miałoby to miejsce, gdyby robotnicy posiadali prawo głosu lub wywierali jakikolwiek wpływ na wybory. Ale tak nie jest i na tem polega szczególna właściwość naszego ustroju. Generała fachowego wybierają honorowi członkowie odpowiedniego fachu, to jest ci, którzy w nim już wysłużyli swój czas. Wiadomo panu, że w roku 45 opuszczamy armiję przemysłową, a resztę życia poświęcamy wypoczynkowi, lecz mimo to, pozostajemy w ścisłym stosunku z tą grupą fachową, do której należeliśmy. Stajemy się członkami honorowymi dawnego swego zawodu i pilnie baczymy żeby rozwijał się w rękach młodszego pokolenia i zachował swą dobrą sławę. W klubach, w których się zbierają ci wysłużeni współtowarzysze rzemiosła rozmowa toczy się przeważnie o sprawach fachu, a młodzi kandydaci do stanowisk muszą dokonać istotnie coś wielkiego aby uzyskać uznanie starych szeregowców. Właśnie oddajemy prawo wyboru tym honorowym członkom zawodu i zapewniani pana, że nigdy świat społeczny nie widział zastępu wyborczego, tak bezstronnego, tak dokładnie poinformowanego o zdolnościach i zasługach kandydatów, tak zainteresowanego w dobrym wyniku wyborów i wreszcie tak wolnego od samolubstwa. Każdy z dziesięciu generałów związkowo - zawodowych jest wybierany z pośród generałów, kierujących pojedyńczymi fachami, które składają daną grupę związkową. Wyborcami są honorowi członkowie wszystkich zawodów owej grupy związkowej. Rzecz prosta, iż każdy zawód głosowałby najchętniej za swoim generałem, ale żaden z nich nie ma tyle głosów, iżby mógł obrać kogoś, nie popierany przez większość zawodów innych. Zapewniam pana, że wybory te są niezmiernie ożywione... — Prezydenta, jak sądzę, wybiera się z pośród dziesięciu zwierzchników owych wielkich wydziałów?.. — Tak, lecz mogą oni wystąpić jako kandydaci do prezydentury dopiero w kilka lat po opuszczeniu urzędu. Rzadko kto przed czterdziestym rokiem życia przeszedł wszystkie szczeble hierarchii, prowadzące do kierownictwa grupą związkowo-zawodową i kończąc swoje pięciolecie urzędowania na tem stanowisku, zwykle ma około 45 lat. Jeżeli jest starszy, służy jeszcze poza ten okres, jeżeli zaś je kończy przed rokiem 45, zostaje zwolniony wyjątkowo od dalszej służby, nie wypadałoby mu bowiem powracać do szeregów. Przerwa, w ciągu której pozostaje kandydatem na prezydenta, poświęcona jest na to, aby należycie zrozumieć, iż powraca do ogólnej masy narodu, oraz aby zespoił się z nią raczej, nie zaś z armiją przemysłową. Przypuszcza się przytem, iż użyje tego czasu na zbadanie ogólnego położenia całej armii, nie zaś poszczególnej grupy zawodów, której był naczelnikiem. Z pomiędzy więc byłych zwierzchników wydziałów, którzy są kandydatami, obiera się prezydenta przez głosowanie wszystkich ludzi, nie związanych z armiją przemysłową... — Jakto, więc armija nie może głosować na prezydenta?.. — Pewno że nie; byłoby to groźnem dla jej karności, którą utrzymywać musi właśnie prezydent, jako przedstawiciel całego narodu. Prezydent w chwili wybrania go miewa zazwyczaj około lat 50 i służy lat 5, stanowiąc zaszczytny wyjątek od powszechnego prawidła opuszczania służby w 45 tym roku życia. Ku końcowi tego okresu służby zbiera się kongres narodowy, aby z uznaniem lub naganą wysłuchać sprawozdania prezydenta. W razie uznania, kongres zazwyczaj wybiera go na przedstawiciela narodu na lat 5 w radzie międzynarodowej. Muszę również dodać, iż kongres odbiera też sprawozdanie ustępujących naczelników wydziałów, którzy, w razie otrzymania nagany, nie mogą być później kandydatami na prezydenta... Rzadko się jednak zdarza, iżby naród miał powody do jakichkolwiek innych uczuć, oprócz wdzięczności względem swych wyższych urzędników. Co do uzdolnień, to już ta okoliczność, że doszli oni do wyższych godności, przechodząc od najniższego szczebla, na zasadzie nader wielkiej a urozmaiconej zasługi, już ta okoliczność, powtarzam, jest wystarczającym dowodem ich niezwykłego daru; co zaś do uczciwości, to system nasz społeczny nie pozostawia absolutnie żadnej innej pobudki działania, nad chęć zdobycia szacunku współobywateli. Przedajność jest niemożliwa w społeczeństwie, gdzie nie masz ani ubóstwa, któreby trzeba było przekupywać, ani bogactw, któremi się przekupuje, co zaś do demagogii, albo intryg służbowych, to warunki awansowania uniemożliwiają je całkowicie... — Jednego tylko nie rozumie dobrze: czy członkowie profesyj wolnych mogą być obierani na prezydenta, i jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób można ich postawić obok przedstawicieli właściwych zajęć przemysłowych?.. — To też stoją oni poza armiją przemysłową... — odparł dr. Leete. — Przedstawiciele powołań technicznych, jak: inżynierowie i architekci należą do zawodów konstrukcyjnych; ale członkowie wolnych powołań: lekarze, nauczyciele, jak również artyści i literaci, otrzymujący zwolnienie od służby przemysłowej, do przemysłowej armii nie należą. Na tej też zasadzie mogą oni wprawdzie głosować, ale sami obieranymi nie są na godność prezydenta. Ponieważ jednym z najgłówniejszych obowiązków prezydenta jest utrzymanie kontroli i karności w armii przemysłowej, przeto ważnem jest, iżby prezydent przeszedł przez wszystkie jej stopnie, jeśli ma nią kierować dobrze... — Jest to słuszne... — rzekłem — lecz jeśli nauczyciele i lekarze nie znają się dość na przemyśle, aby być prezydentami, to sądzę, że i prezydent nie ma dość pojęcia o medycynie lub wychowaniu, aby mógł kontrolować te działy... — To też nie czyni tego... — brzmiała odpowiedź — a raczej kontroluje tylko w sposób ogólny, czyli że tak tutaj, jak i w odniesieniu do klas innych, odpowiedzialny on jest za wykonanie prawa; prezydent nie ma nic do czynienia w wydziale wychowawczym albo lekarskim, podlegającym kontroli własnych swoich zarządców, gdzie on jest ex officio prezesem i posiada głos decydujący. Zarządców owych, odpowiedzialnych, rzecz jasna, przed kongresem, wybierają honorowi członkowie zawodów: wychowawczego i lekarskiego, wysłużeni nauczyciele i lekarze... — Czy wie pan... — odezwałem się — że metoda wybierania urzędników przez głosowanie wysłużonych przedstawicieli zawodów jest niczem innem, jak tylko zastosowaniem na skalę ogólną, narodową owego planu, jakim w nieznacznej mierze myśmy się posługiwali niekiedy, gdy szło o kierownictwo naszych wyższych zakładów naukowych... — Czyż to być może?.. — zawołał doktór Leete z ożywieniem. — Jest to rzecz całkiem nowa dla mnie, a jak sądzę, dla większości z pomiędzy nas będzie nader zajmująca. Spierano się bardzo wiele o to, jaki mógł być początek tej idei i wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że choć raz znalazło się coś nowego pod słońcem... No!.. no!.. w waszych wyższych zakładach naukowych!.. Doprawdy, to bardzo ciekawe. Musisz mi pan opowiedzieć o tem coś więcej... — Istotnie, bardzo mało jest do powiedzenia nad to, com już powiedział, jeśliśmy mieli myśl waszą w zarodku, to był też to tylko zarodek.